


Birthday

by Hollibella_Short



Series: Pride- The Fluffy Collection [4]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/pseuds/Hollibella_Short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-shot, Gethin and Jonathan celebrate their birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Year Survived

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. Follow me at http://obsessingconsultingdetective.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you enjoy it! Chapter will be posted in the next couple of days (Gethin's birthday from Jonathan's POV) Please kudos/comment :)

The sunlight was just beginning to stream through the gap in the curtains as Gethin first awoke. He blinked couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes and his gaze fell softly upon the figure of his lover. Gethin smiled to himself and closed his eyes once more; enjoying the warmth of their embrace. _Another year gone._ He thought to himself. _Another year survived._ He knew he would love Jonathan for as long as they both lived but he had never expected to have so much time with his love. He smiled again; thankful for the extra time they had been blessed with. Gethin kissed Jonathan’s chest gently; wanting to prolong the blissful moment. His body, however, had other ideas. A low growl came from his stomach as a reminder that he needed food to live and not just love. His body began to wake up and thus needed to be dealt with; first stop the bathroom, then the kitchen. Gethin untangled himself from Jonathan’s long limbs and hulled himself out of bed. He kissed his lovers soft blond curls. Jonathan mumbled something under his breath and rolled over; pulling the covers over his head. Gethin chuckled. Jonathan had never been one for mornings. He probably never would be. Jonathan was a night owl by nature. He pulled his dressing gown on before heading out the room.

It wasn’t until the kettle had finished boiling that Jonathan finally emerged from the bedroom. His hair was messy and his eyes still droopy from sleep. He looked absolutely adorable Gethin decided. He grinned at Jonathan before kissing him gently on his irresistible lips.

‘Good Morning, Birthday boy’ Gethin sung happily. He loved Jonathan’s birthday. It was another reminder that they had both survived another year.

‘I will never understand where you get your energy from in the mornings, love’ Jonathan replied grumpily but nevertheless returned his lovers kiss. The two men gazed lovingly at each other for a moment before Gethin’s stomach rumbled once more. They laughed and Gethin reached up to kiss Jonathan again.

‘You could say it’s a talent’ he winked and went to make the tea. Gethin could feel Jonathan’s gaze on his back as he poured the boiling water into two mugs. He smiled fondly at his mug. It had been a gift from Jonathan on their first Christmas together. Jonathan had painted it himself; a picture of the two of them kissing underneath the mistletoe. He put some bread in the toaster and left the tea to brew. Jonathan stood up and joined him by the counter and pulled him into a close embrace, resting his chin on Gethin’s head before kissing his hair gently.

‘I love you’ Jonathan whispered gently into Gethin’s messy brown locks. Gethin couldn’t help but smile into his lover’s chest.

‘I love you too’ He responded softly. The two remained like that for a few moments before the toaster popped. Gethin turned back to the tea to remove the tea bags whilst Jonathan took the butter and marmalade from the fridge and started to lay the table. They worked like clock-work together; Jonathan getting the plates and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers, whilst Gethin got the milk and sugar for the tea. Finally they both sat down at the table, Jonathan’s foot rubbing lightly against Gethin’s leg.

‘So... Another year eh? Didn’t think I’d make it this year’ Jonathan said in between bites of toast. His tone was light, attempting to make a joke but Gethin could see the sorrow behind his eyes. They had lost a good many friends that year; Jonathan took it hard but they survived, together.

‘Yeah, another year. I’ll toast to that’ Gethin said, raising his mug of tea. Jonathan laughed and clinked his mug with Gethin’s. ‘To surviving’

‘To surviving’ Jonathan repeats. They both smile sadly for a moment, remembering those who have passed.

‘Any how… It’s your birthday. We should do something to celebrate. It’s a happy day.’ Gethin breaks the silence first; determined to make the day special. Jonathan meets his gaze and winks.

‘Celebrate eh? Well I could think of a few things...’ Jonathan says in a deep suggestive voice. Gethin rolls his eyes and kicks him softly under the table.

‘They’ll be time for that later. Behave. I meant we should go out. Do something. See the world!’ They both chuckle and Jonathan leans in to kiss the Welshman. Their lips meet in the middle and Gethin smiles. ‘You’re an idiot. You know that right?’

‘Naturally, but I’m your idiot’ Jonathan ruffles his hair and finishes the last mouthful of his tea. ‘But you know what I would like to do?’

‘Hmm… And what’s that?’ Gethin replies; sceptical that Jonathan’s intentions are wholly innocent.

‘I would like my birthday presents! You’ve kept me waiting long enough you sexy Welshman!’ And Gethin laughs at his lover’s sudden excitement.  

‘I’m dating a child…’ Gethin rolls his eyes again but gets up. ‘Wait here. I’ll be right back’ He leans down and kisses Jonathan’s hair before darting out to the bedroom.

‘Hurry back my love!’ Jonathan shouts back from the kitchen and Gethin chuckles. He opens the doors to the wardrobe and pulls an old suitcase out from the back. The two men had an agreement not to look in each other’s suitcases. Jonathan had raided their flat in the first year at Christmas looking for props for his pantomime. Subsequently he had discovered Gethin’s presents for him thus them agreeing on a known ‘hiding-place’ to avoid a repeat. Gethin smiled at the memory.

_It had been a week before Christmas and Gethin had wrapped his present for Jonathan the day before, it was a dark black sparkly dress that he’d seen Jonathan eyeing up in a shop for some time. Jonathan’s last dress had been badly ripped after an eventful night out ended in Jonathan getting beaten up; he’d sulked for days when Gethin had told him. Jonathan had come home from the theatre that evening and started flying round the flat like a mad man on a lifetime supply of coffee; pulling drawers out, throwing the pillows and covers off the bed, diving under the bed, and climbing half way up the wardrobe to pull some old boxes off the top. Gethin just stood in the lounge watching his mad lover run around the flat like an excited puppy on a scent. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Suddenly the crashing had stopped. The whirlwind of Jonathan Blake faded into silence. Gethin had been worried that he was hurt and had rushed straight into the bedroom. He had found Jonathan on the bed, sitting cross-legged, staring at a bundle of black sequinned fabric. Gethin had stopped in his tracks, he had been devastated. The surprise was ruined. What he wasn’t expecting was Jonathan to swiftly embrace him, picking him up and spinning him round before kissing him firmly on the lips. Jonathan didn’t mind that the surprise had been ruined. He had been so taken aback that Gethin had actually noticed how much he loved the dress, and then made to effort to return later to buy it. That had been the first night they said ‘I love you’._

Gethin shaked his head and returned to the present day. He lifted the wrapped gift from the suitcase and went back to the kitchen; grinning like an idiot.

‘What you smiling at love?’ Jonathan asked, smiling himself. _Happiness really is infectious._ Gethin thought to himself.

‘Our first Christmas… Remember?’ And Jonathan did remember. His eyes lit up at the memory.

‘You got me the dress’ Jonathan said softly, his voice filled with the fondness.

‘And you told me you loved me.’ Gethin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

‘Love, dear. Present tense. Past, present and future.’ Jonathan stroked Gethin’s cheek tenderly. Gethin felt his stomach flip and his face flushed a bright red. _How on earth did I get to be so lucky?_

‘Past, present and future sounds perfect to me’ Gethin beamed at his partner. He knew he would never tire of Jonathan’s spontaneous outbursts of love. He was wildly unpredictable and Gethin loved every moment. ‘So… Do you want your present? Or shall I take it back to the shop?’ Gethin teased gently.

‘Don’t you bloody well dare!’ Jonathan made a lunge for the present then ran back to the room with it. He jumped on the bed and sat crossed-legged. _Just like that Christmas._ Gethin thought happily as he watched Jonathan tear off the wrapping paper with a childlike excitement. Gethin leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom as he watched his boyfriend anxiously; hoping he’d like the gift. He’d worked hard to make it as perfect as possible. A leather-bound book fell into Jonathan’s lap, gold calligraphy on the front cover: “ _The Life and Friends of Jonathan Blake”._  Jonathan looked up at Gethin in confusion.

‘Happy Birthday, Love’ Gethin whispered lovingly.

‘What’s this?’ Gethin chuckled nervously and smiled at his lover.

‘Why don’t you have a look inside?’ He rubbed his hands together subconsciously in anticipation. _What if he doesn’t like it?_ He started to panic inside. Jonathan turned to the first page of the book, smoothing down the page carefully. There was a picture of Jonathan in full-drag beaming at the camera, standing outside the bookshop. Beneath the picture was a small paragraph. Gethin couldn’t see the words but he knew them off by heart; after all he had written them.

‘Jonathan Blake: The man of my dreams, my lover, my saviour, my life. There just aren’t the words to describe how much you mean to me Jonathan. I will always be grateful to have you in my life and to have spent these last few years with you. I love you. I wanted you to know just how much I love you, and how many people’s lives you have made better just by being who you are. This book is a series of photographs of our friends, old and new. Those who have been able to have written captions for the photographs of them and about what your friendship means to them. I hope you’ll finally be able to see how special you are to everyone around us. I love you – Gethin Roberts’ Gethin recited, he tried desperately to keep his eyes fixed on Jonathan but his nerves won the battle. He closed his eyes as he finished the speech.

‘Gethin…’ Jonathan’s voice broke through his nervous haze. Gethin opened his eyes once more to look at his lover. There were tears the older man’s eyes.

‘Yes?’ He asked shyly; desperately wanting confirmation of Jonathan’s approval. _Is he crying because he hates it? Or because he loves it?_

‘This… This book’ Jonathan began flicking slowly through the pages, stopping occasionally to stroke the faces in the pictures.

‘Yeah?’ Gethin repeated.

‘I love it!’ Jonathan put down the book carefully on the pillow before leaping off the bed and embracing his boyfriend. Gethin let out a sigh of relief _He likes it!_ ‘This is the most beautiful, perfect, thoughtful, personal, amazing gift anyone has ever given me!’ Jonathan leaned down to kiss Gethin deeply. Gethin eagerly responded, parting his mouth and letting his tongue dance with his lover’s. He moaned softly at the feeling and he ran his fingers through the soft blond curls, tugging gently. When the two men parted they were both flushed and panting slightly.

‘I love you Jonathan Blake.’ Gethin whispered against his boyfriend’s chest.

‘I love you more Gethin Roberts’. They both laughed. Jonathan refused to leave the house for the rest of the day. The two lovers lay in bed together, looking through the book and sharing memories of their friends. Gethin would run his hands through Jonathan’s hair when the emotions got too much and they’d embrace until he felt able to continue. Gethin didn’t mind that they ended up staying in bed. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt happier or more at home. He wasn’t home in Wales; his home wasn’t the small flat above Gays the Word. His home was in Jonathan’s arms, exchanging kisses and words of love. His home was Jonathan Blake.

 


	2. Penblwydd Hapus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan plans a spontaneous trip to Wales for Gethin's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my Birthday Jethin fluff. I hope you all enjoy chapter two! Don't forget to comment/kudos. I'd really love to know what you liked/what you didn't (don't be rude though).  
>  Also Marmike cameo for those who love them! (Like me)

Jonathan placed the phone receiver back on its stand and smiled. He was going to make tomorrow the best day of Gethin’s life. He went into their bedroom, the sheets were neatly folded; a sign that Gethin had been tidying up. They were chalk and cheese. Jonathan loved to party. He figured that if he could get ill at any moment he was bloody well going to enjoy every second. He didn’t care about the looks he got when he walked down the street in full drag. He loved his dress, a Christmas present from his boyfriend, and he was going to make damn sure he got the best use out of it. However, Gethin was more conservative. Sure he would be right next to Jonathan and the rest of the LGSM gang shouting for equality and solidarity when it came to it, but not every day. Gethin was the organised one, he buzzed around Jonathan clearing up his mess and fussing over him at every chance. Jonathan smiled to himself. He loved it when Gethin fusses over him, not that he showed it. Naturally he acts like it’s the most irritating part of their relationship but it shows that Gethin cares. Jonathan can never quite believe that Gethin stuck with him even after finding about the diagnosis. He loves waking up after a night out, blinding hangover and all. Gethin always leaves a packet of pain killers and a glass of water by his bed, and then the smell of bacon and eggs wafts in from the kitchen. Gethin always gets up specially to make them breakfast after a night out. Jonathan loves it.

He pulled the old suitcase out the back of the wardrobe and opens it. Inside is a thin box shaped present. Jonathan had wrapped it the day before; in rainbow striped paper naturally. He transfers the present into a newer overnight bag. He starts sifting through their clothes and packs an overnight bag for them both; carefully creating padding around the gift. Jonathan glances at the clock; 4.50. It’s almost time for Gethin to close the shop. Jonathan pads downstairs to the shop. Gethin is busy talking to Mark by the travel section. Mike is browsing the books quietly beside him. The two are hardly ever apart and it warms his heart. Jonathan watches the three of them for a moment; his family. He catches Mark’s eye and smiles.

‘Hey Jonathan! You fancy coming with us on a collection for the miners tomorrow? We’re going to head down to South Bank.’ Mark calls cheerfully. Gethin spins round and notices Jonathan for the first time. His eyes light up at the sight of his boyfriend. The two lovers exchange a loving smile. Jonathan shakes his head to Mark’s disappointment. Mike glances up over a book about the sights of Edinburgh.

‘Afraid not. I’ve got plans tomorrow.’ Gethin tilts his head in confusion and Jonathan chuckles. He strides quickly over to his adorable boyfriend and kisses him tenderly on the lips. ‘I’ve booked a cottage in North Wales for myself and my gorgeously handsome boyfriend here for his birthday.’ Gethin’s eyes snap up to meet his. Jonathan can see he’s shocked at this sudden development.

‘What on earth are you talking about you crazy Englishman? Wales?’ Jonathan laughs at his partner’s confusion.

‘North Wales to be exact my love. I do believe Wales is part of the United Kingdom, It’s known for its rolling hills, the sweet sounds of male choirs, daffodils, miners! Let’s not forget about our good friends the miners! Victory to the Miners!’ Jonathan was cut off here by Gethin’s lips crashing into his. He felt Gethin’s tongue trace his lower lip and Jonathan parted his to brush his tongue against Gethin’s. Gethin sucked gently on Jonathan’s lower lip before releasing his lover and looking up at him.

‘I bloody well know what Wales is you daft git!’ Gethin gently swatted Jonathan’s arm. Jonathan winked at his lover and laughed. ‘What I want to know is why you’re under the impression that we’re going there?’ Jonathan looked down at the Welshman; grinning like a man mad. Gethin was standing with his arms crossed, pouting up at him; a trace of a playful smile danced on across his handsome face.

‘Because, my gorgeous love, it’s your birthday! I wanted you to be able to spend it in your homeland.’ Jonathan gave Gethin his best puppy-eyes; hoping that his lover would consent to his seemingly spontaneous holiday.

‘But the shop?’ Gethin started.

‘Taken care of. Bromley said he’d mind the shop for a few days whilst we enjoy welsh cakes and haggis!’ Jonathan teased

‘Haggis is Scottish you idiot’ Gethin rolled his eyes at Jonathan but a smile broke out across his face.

‘I know love. I’m only teasing you.’ And with that he leant down to kiss his lover tenderly.

‘Oi! You two! Get a bloody room!’ Mark’s voice cut through their moment. Mike laughed along with him. Gethin’s face flushed a gorgeous bright red in embarrassment and took a step back from his boyfriend. Jonathan immediately missed the closeness and step forward to put his arm around the shorter man.

‘I think you’ll find we own this shop. You got a problem with the way we run it Ashton?’ Jonathan said in a serious tone.

‘Actually. Yes. I can’t seem to get any staff willing to serve me. I want to buy this book please.’ Mike’s voice chimed out. Mark looked stunned at his boyfriend. He had obviously been about to return with his own witty retort but Mike had got their first.

‘I bloody love you.’ Mark said softly. Mike smiled and took Marks hand. Jonathan felt Gethin pull away from his embrace as he headed to the till. Jonathan leant against the bookshelf as he watched Gethin at the till. He knew how much this shop meant to Gethin and he always felt a rush of pride when he watched him work. Soon enough Mark and Mike left the shop, hand in hand with a new book tucked under Mike’s arm.

‘I’m glad they found each other.’ Gethin murmured softly. ‘They deserve it.’ Jonathan turned to face his lover. Gethin was staring wistfully out the window, watching the two boys walk away.

‘They remind me of us you know’ Jonathan quipped.

‘Hmm… How so?’ Gethin walked over to the door and flipped the sign to closed.

‘Well… Mike’s like you. He’s the quieter one, the one who keeps Mark on track.’ Jonathan held Gethin’s hand as they returned to the flat together. ‘And Mark… Well he’s me isn’t he? Younger and less handsome but still me.’ Gethin laughed and looked up his boyfriend. Jonathan was lost for a moment in the chocolate swirls of his lovers eyes and kissed his soft brown hair.

‘Hmm… If you mean like you, as in big-headed stubborn Englishman?’  Gethin teased gently. Jonathan put his hand to his heart in mocked hurt.

‘Oh you wound me!’ The two men laughed and went into the kitchen. Gethin quickly went to put the kettle on. It was a habit of his that Jonathan adored. It just felt so domestic and normal. He could almost fool himself into believing they were an average couple.

‘You know I love you.’ Jonathan grinned at this. He would never hear it enough times.

‘You know I love you more.’ Gethin brought the tea over to the table and sat opposite Jonathan.

‘Even after I bring you a constant supply of tea and do all the food shopping. You still have that ridiculous delusion! There isn’t a person on this earth that I love more than you Jonathan.’ Gethin handed Jonathan a steaming mug of tea. Jonathan held it in his hands relishing the warmth. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest just thinking about Gethin’s romantic words. ‘So are we really going to Wales?’

‘Of course we are!’ Jonathan responded enthusiastically. ‘Unless, of course, you would rather stay here?’

‘No!’ Gethin quickly snapped. ‘No… I miss home. It would be great to show you all the places from my childhood.’ Jonathan watched as Gethin’s eyes glazed over. His lover was no longer in the small cramped kitchen in a London flat. He was roaming the Welsh countryside or at home by the fireside with warm bowl of cawl. Jonathan reached across the table and took hold of Gethin’s hands. He loved the feel of their hands entwining. It felt so right. He gently stroked Gethin’s soft skin with his thumb.

‘I can’t wait to share that with you Geth.’ Jonathan spoke softly, bringing the Welshman back to the London flat.

‘Yeah. Well we had better get to bed soon then. We’ll have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow.’ Gethin pulled Jonathan to their bedroom. ‘You’ve already packed?’

‘Of course. I couldn’t make you pack for your own birthday surprise now could I?’ The two men laughed softly and settled down to bed. Jonathan curled round his lover; holding him in a warm embrace until he drifted off to sleep

 

* * *

 

 Jonathan was awoken the next day by the ringing of their alarm clock. He opened his eyes groggily. It was only 7 o’ clock. _Why on earth did I plan this?_ He thought to himself. Gethin hit the alarm to turn it off before rolling out of bed. Jonathan grumbled to himself. The bed instantly felt cold without the comfort of his gorgeous boyfriend lying in his arms. It was the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen that convinced Jonathan to drag himself out of bed. He padded groggily into the kitchen and back into the arms of the smaller Welshman.

‘Happy birthday, love.’ He kissed Gethin chastely on the lips. He felt Gethin smile into the kiss.

‘Thank you. Did you sleep well?’ Gethin handed Jonathan his coffee and the two sat down to breakfast.

‘I always sleep well with you by my side’ Jonathan replied groggily. He peered over his coffee and saw Gethin blush slightly. He smiled to himself. He loved to make the younger man blush.

‘You and I both know that’s not true.’ Gethin ruffled Jonathan’s hair as he got up to get the toast.  It felt good, feeling his lovers hands running through his hair, even it was only briefly. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend jokingly and stuck his tongue out. Gethin let out a light chuckle.

‘I was only trying to be romantic love. You can be such a pessimist. Lighten up it’s your birthday.’ Jonathan grinned at him. Gethin just rolled his eyes and kissed him lightly. The two men sat in silence whilst they finished their breakfast. Jonathan rubbed his foot up against the Welshman’s legs whilst they ate. Eventually the bags were backed into the Out Loud van and they were off to Gethin’s homeland. They stopped briefly once they passed the borders for coffee and an early lunch. They sat in the van holding hands, watching the traffic go by.

‘I’m home’ Gethin murmured and squeezed Jonathan’s hand. He rested his head against Jonathan’s shoulder.

‘Yeah. You are. Happy Birthday Geth.’ Jonathan kissed his boyfriend’s messy brown hair and rested his head on top of Gethin’s.

They continued their journey North until they reached a small cottage situated off a beaten track. It was isolated and quiet; perfect for a couple’s holiday. Gethin sat on the porch and looked out over the Welsh hills; tears forming in his eyes. Jonathan watched his lover tenderly from the doorway, holding the wrapped gift behind his back. He loved the tranquillity of the cottage. There was no one to judge them here. No bricks and firecrackers being thrown through their windows, or homophobic graffiti on the glass. It was just him and his lover; the way it should be. He walked quietly towards his lover.

‘I brought your present with me.’ He spoke softly; trying not to break the moment. Gethin smiled up at him. Jonathan could see the tears in his eyes and he gently leant down to kiss his cheek.

‘Thank you Jonathan. For everything…’ Jonathan chuckled.

‘You haven’t even opened it yet. Don’t thank me too soon.’ He winked at the younger man and handed over the gift. Gethin took it and carefully unwrapped it; barely ripping the paper. Jonathan laughed to himself. That was such a typically Gethin thing to do; saving the paper. A large canvas fell into Gethin’s lap. Jonathan watched as Gethin turned the canvas the right way up. It was a painting of the whole LGSM gang. Jonathan had painted it himself based off of one of Bromley’s photographs. It had taken him a long time but the result had been well worth it. Gethin stared for a few moments at the painting; tenderly stroking each of the faces.

‘Jonathan… It’s perfect’ He whispered; his voice filled with emotion. ‘Thank you.’ Jonathan was suddenly pulled down into a deep kiss. Gethin’s hands tugged at his hair just the way he loved it. He picked his boyfriend up, accidently dropping the canvas on the porch, and spun him round.

‘Penblwydd Hapus Gethin’ Jonathan said with a wink. Gethin’s eyes went wide in shock.

‘You learnt welsh!’ He exclaimed; grinning like an idiot.

‘Correction, I learnt some welsh.’ Gethin took hold of his hands and kissed them. Jonathan felt his heart flutter quickly.

‘So what else do you know genius?’ Jonathan loved the way his boyfriend’s eyes were sparkling. He knew he’d made the right decision when he’d ask Sian about learning welsh. He took a deep breath before responding. He had to get this phrase perfect. He looked deeply into Gethin’s chocolate eyes.

‘Rwy'n dy garu di Geth’ He spoke carefully; making sure it was exactly as Sian taught him. Gethin blushed a beautiful red and smiled loving up at him.

‘Rwy'n dy garu di Jonathan’ The two lovers kissed passionately on the porch; overlooking the Welsh hills. Both men would always agree it was the best birthday they had ever shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penblwydd Hapus - Happy Birthday  
> Rwy'n dy garu di - I love you
> 
> I don't speak Welsh myself so if either of these is hopelessly wrong please do let me know!


End file.
